


It Justifies the Beans!

by heidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980, Baby Draco, Black Family, Gen, Kidfic, Pre-Series, baby!draco, mention of Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius head to Witshire to check on newborn Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Justifies the Beans!

"Why am I coming along, then?" Remus asked as the motorcycle skimmed over Wiltshire. 

"You're a distraction, I told you," Sirius replied.

"For you or for -- "

"The nanny, of course. You're the Ministry's Health Visitor. I'll use James' cloak to peek in at the baby."

"You just want to try sneaking around that house again. If the mid-witch has already been by, should I say that the Draco's tests showed signs of Metamorphimagiry, and we need to run more?"

"Brilliant. It runs in families anyway. Did you see what I brought for him? Lily said booties are a good gift, but that's no fun for a baby!"

Remus rifled through Sirius's saddlebag, then poked him in the back of the head. "You utter jarvey! You can't give a baby Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans!"

"It says right on the label, they're for kids!" Sirius retorted, as Remus read the flavour list. 

"Paste, colouring sticks, parchment -- baby powder? They make powder from babies? What do they use? Squibs?" 

Through the henge, Sirius saw the house that had been his uncle's until Narcissa's wedding. He answered Remus as they landed near the thestral pasture. "If they did, my family would be all for it."

They were silent as they walked along the path to the manor, Sirius cloaked, Remus trying to look ministerial. Sirius's voice was muffled by the cloak's folds as he asked, "D'you think he'll look like Regulus?"

"Do you hope he does?"

"Dunno. Lucius isn't a bad sort, but if he listens to his mother or Bellatrix -- Maybe I'll be a bad influence on him, like Uncle Alphard was for me."

"If you start out by giving a ten day old baby Bertie Botts' Beans, Sirius, I think you're on the right path for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to copperbadge for the beta and brit-pick; I wasn't able to learn whether heath visitors were common or required in Muggle Britain in 1980, but it isn't unusual for a health visitor to visit Muggle babies 10 days to 2 weeks after birth to check on how things are going, so assume the Wizarding World has a parallel.


End file.
